Carrier Flagship
|image = 500-MonkeyBuccaneer.png |game = BTD6 |tower = Monkey Buccaneer |unlocked = 37,000 XP |path = 1 |upgrade = 5 |cost = $21,250 (Easy) $25,000 (Medium) $27,000 (Hard) $30,000 (Impoppable) |ability = N/A |damage = 1 (main dart attacks, 2 darts per shot) 2 (all aircraft darts) |pierce = 4 (main dart attacks, 2 darts per shot) 14 (all aircraft darts) |attackspeed = Super Fast (main attack, every 0.1275s) Super Fast (aircraft stream attack, every 0.1275s) Fast (aircraft radial attack, every 0.85s) |range = 60 (excluding additional upgrades) |statuseffects = N/A (unless 5/2/0) |towerboosts = +18% attack speed, targets all water-based towers (Buccaneers, Subs, water-placed Pat Fusty or Sun Temples, True Sun God or Avatar of the Vengeful Monkey) |incomeboosts = N/A |camo = Restricted (upgradable to 5/0/2) |imagewidth = |caption = }} Carrier Flagship is the final upgrade of Path 1 for the Monkey Buccaneer in BTD6. It deals extra damage, as well as increasing attack speed of all water-based towers by ~18% (Monkey Buccaneers, Monkey Subs, and water-placed Pat Fusty or Sun Temple and it's upgrades), and in addition, it grants two new small platforms that grant bypassing of Line of Sight limits for monkeys placed on them. The planes will now fire only one rapid stream of darts, although they have increased pierce (+5 per dart, 14 pierce per dart overall), damage (+1 per dart) and will aim at bloons rather than firing forward. Darts from Carrier Flagship planes can pop Lead Bloons. It costs $21,250 on Easy, $25,000 on Medium, $27,000 on Hard and $30,000 on Impoppable. Strategies Summary The Carrier Flagship is currently a very weak tower. Its planes do not get affected by the Alchemist buffs, and its power is not enough to justify using compared to other towers such as Recursive Cluster, Sky Shredder or The Tack Zone. Tips *Avoid placing the Flagship too far upward on the screen, or else there is no room for the towers to placed on. *Since Carrier Flagships cannot be moved by Support Chinooks, it is important to place the Flagship somewhere other towers don't need to be placed. *The Carrier Flagship is extremely useful on maps with large amounts of water due to its ability to increase attack speed of all water placed towers. *The best towers to be placed on Carrier Flagship platforms are Snipers, as they are entirely unaffected by Line of Sight upon placement on such high ground, as they don't have visible projectiles that may accidentally hit obstacles, which otherwise would destroy the projectiles. Bugs *Carrier Flagship platforms no longer allows any towers placed on them to bypass Line of Sight restrictions. This has been recorded to occur in Version 11.0 and Version 14.0. Version History ;9.0 Now maintains the attack rate of the Destroyer. 12.0 Carrier Flagship's planes are no longer affected by Alchemist buffs or Overclock. They also no longer gain more than double bonus stats from non-Alchemist sources such as Pat's Rallying Roar. ;13.0 Bug fix: Main attack now pops leads. Bug fix: 502 Carrier Flagship planes no longer lose camo detection upon loading save. Gallery Sniper on Aircraft flagger.png|Sniper on Carrier Flagship Flagship Planes.png|Carrier Flagship and its planes carrierofdruid.jpg|Two Heart of Oak Druids on a Carrier Flagship download_(2).png|Empty Carrier Flagship with one Carrier Flagship Plane Trivia *Using towers with a small footprint (Snipers, Dart Monkey, etc.) it is possible to fit up to 4 towers on the platforms in total with pinpoint pixel perfect positioning. *Though the Carrier Flagship allows towers placed on platforms to see over obstacles, it does not allow their projectiles to pass over obstacles, meaning they will collide and not deal any damage. This is probably a bug. *Due to a bug relating to the property that any towers placed on top of the Carrier being able to see over obstacles, any tower placed on top that is then moved off via a Support Chinook is able to see through obstacles even when they are on the ground. *When being cross-pathed, upgraded to Grape Shot, Hot Shot, Longer Range or Crows Nest, the planes will reset and will appear to come out of the flagship once more. This may be detrimental if the Flagship is a major part of the player's defense. *As with Aircraft Carrier, when looked closely the Carrier Flagship also shoots its original Destroyer attack. **It also will shoot grapes too if Path 2 upgrades are added, but it's easily noticeable. *Ninja Kiwi may have listened to YouTuber Superjombombo's request for towers placed on Carrier Flagship's platform to ignore line of sight, for the reason being the platforms are clearly elevated. *A bug in Version 13.0 made it so if a Version 12.0 save was loaded in 13.0, Carrier Flagship would have 6 planes instead of 3. This allowed a 2 Towers C.H.I.M.P.S. with Blooncineration to be completed. Since basically everyone is on 13.0 now, the combo is now impossible. Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Monkey Buccaneer Category:Upgrades Category:Path 1 Upgrades Category:Final Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 5 Upgrades